Max's Letter
by FandomMonium
Summary: WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ AND HOPE TO READ CITY OF GLASS, CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS, AND CITY OF LOST SOULS! What if Magnus could send letters to different words, such as heaven and hell? Magnus sends everyone's letters to Max and in return, sends Max's back to everyone. Everything goes well until Angels find out what's been going on. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 2: Magnus POV

**Well hello hello Shadowhunters, I bet you didn't see another chapter in this story, did you? I know I said it was going to be a one-shot, but I thought a story would be more fun! **

**Story plot: What if Magnus could send letters to different words, such as heaven and hell? Magnus sends everyone's letters to Max and in return, sends Max's back to everyone. Everything goes well until Angels find out what's been going on.**

* * *

**Magnus P.O.V**

* * *

The chaos that erupted after I announced my idea was expected, but seeing Shadowhunters in tears was not. Never have I imagined I would see Jace Hernondale cry, or be close to tears, but here I am, leaning against the pillar Camille Belcourt was once tied to, watching Jace with tears building up in his eyes. Maryse and Isabelle are holding each other with such force that I'm surprised their ribs haven't collapsed on either one of the girls yet. Clary and Jace are also in an embrace, though Jace's face is strained with concern of not letting heavenly fire shock through him and Clary, while Clary is unaware she is twirling her engagement ring. Simon is standing in the corner of the room with a smile on his face, staring at Isabelle. A body enfolds around me, but it's warm and muscular touch tells me it's Alec without even looking.

"Thank you so much Magnus," I've rarely heard Alec give out a thank you to anyone, so when he says it to me, I know he is grateful.

I wrap my arms around him and squeeze tight, "What are boyfriends for?"

He smirks and without hesitation, reaches the short distance and connects his lips to mine. I was surprised at this at first considering his mother is a few feet away from us, but then shrug it off and join in on the kiss.

After what seems like a short amount of time, a finger taps my shoulder, breaking Alec and I apart. Alec coughs and stiffly walks away towards Isabelle, who is now with Simon.

Who stands in front of me now is a puffy eyed Maryse Lightwood. She takes my hands in hers and smiles, "Magnus, how could I ever repay you? This is the greatest deed anyone has ever done for us, and I thank you."

"Oh Maryse, there is no need to repay me. Just think of it as a wedding gift, you don't repay people for those."

At the word wedding, she gives a quick glance at Jace and Clary, who are now talking to each other, smiling and laughing. Her smile is warm, almost making her look as if she was a mundane mom and not a Shadowhunter mom who takes her job more seriously than her parenting.

"They look so happy, don't they? Clary would have been Max's best friend." Maryse fantasizes.

"They are in pure bliss. I hope Alec and I have a future like them someday in the near future." I turn my attention towards and Alec and smile at the happiness on his face.

Maryse doesn't answer me and instead looks at me with wide eyes. I thought Alec told me she was fine with me and him being together now? I knew she was happier than usual when she found out that Alec and I weren't a thing anymore, but when we got back together again, I thought she was okay with it. Alec and I are going to have a serious talk later.

I let out an uncomfortable laugh, "Excuse me for a moment." I walk away and head towards Alec, grabbing his ear and my hand and pulling him out of the room.

* * *

"So why did you call for an immediate 'family talk'? Clary and I were in the middle of –" Jace starts but Clary cuts him off with a slap to the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Clary glares at him and puts her attention back to me, "What Jace was _trying _to say was, what do you need to talk to us about?"

"The reason I called everyone back here is because it involves all of you. Now, before I start, I'm going to need someone who won't be as emotional as others." Almost everyone raises their hands, but I know that they all will be as equally emotional in this conversation.

"Sherlock," I say, pointing my purple gloved finger towards the Daylighter.

He stands and walks to stand next to me, "My name is Simon. You'd think you remember it since we will know each other for eternity."

"Then I have eternity to learn it," I snicker.

"Why did you choose me?"

"Ah, right. Let me just say to the rest of you, this was given to me a few days back, after I secretly sent a letter to this person. The reason I never told any of you was because I was determined that it wasn't going to work. Alec, you know how my potions are these days_, dedecus ut warlocks' __ubique_!"

"Get on with it!" Isabelle exclaims from her seat on the table.

"Now I don't really know how to say this. I know I had days to figure out how, but with–" Jace cuts me off, "Just say it, we can take it."

"In my hands I hold a letter from Max," It pours out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Every eye in the room widens and some jaws drop. So they didn't fully believe me earlier, did they? I let it sink in for everyone then continue, "Now, the reason I have Simon up here is because I need him to read it. I would read it, but angelic paper binding, warlock hands, it just wouldn't turn out well. So, I give this to Simon for him to read and pause and cry while reading." I hand him the letter and once his hands make contact, his hands turn red and he drops the letter.

"Gah! Magnus, it burnt me!" He complains.

"Oh, right, you're a special Daylighter. It must not let you touch it either."

"You think!" He yells back, shaking his hand that is already scabbing over.

Clary stands up slowly from sitting on a table, "I'll read it."

She lets go of Jace's hand and walks over to pick the letter off from the ground. Once she picks it up, she turns to face everyone and looks at the envelope holding the letter, white and gold bindings. A small hiss escapes her lips when her fingers come across the golden bindings. Jace stands up to walk over to her, but she stops him, "I'm fine, it just burns a little."

Jace looks at me for confirmation, "I'm guessing it only doesn't burn mundanes. It should only let out a small burning sensation for Shadowhunters."

He sits back down but doesn't loosen his body, keeping it ready to jump at any time necessary. Clary takes a deep breath and puts her hand back on the golden bindings to open the envelope and take the letter out. She winces, which only makes her speed up the process. The longer her hand stays on, the brighter the bindings get.

By the time Clary gets the letter out, she lets out a gasp and drops the envelope. She shakes her hand out, which is blistered and bleeding, and holds the letter in her other hand. Simon tosses her a rag, which she wraps around her hand. After that is settled, Clary holds the letter in both hands and begins to read,

"Dear my fearless family, I've seen your reaction towards my fatal death. Please, all I ask from you is to not mourn over me. You are Lightwoods, Shadowhunters, not mundanes. If I could, I would tell you if my death was intentional or not, but for now it remains a mystery. Should you find out, no you should not. Revenge is not an option." Clary pauses to look everyone in the room, then continues,

"Do me a favor and give all my magna comics to Clary and her friend, the Daylighter, Simon; they enjoy them." She pauses to look at Simon and gives a sad smile,

"Alec…tell them. You would feel a weight lifted off your shoulders once you do. You would be complete once you finally loved someone; then again, nothing is ever complete." She looks at Alec and I while Alec and I look at each other. We reach for each other's hands, and hold them tight. Clary continues,

"Jace, please don't go off and do anything reckless, our family cannot afford another loss, nor does Clary." Jace and Clary look at each other for a moment. By now, almost everyone has tears in their eyes or tears spilling down. Clary's voice is trembles slightly while continuing,

"Isabelle, I think Simon has his eye on you, in a good way." Isabelle and Simon smile at each other and walk into each other's arms.

"Jace, tell Clary that I am grateful of her attempts of kindness. Tell her it made my day brighter when she said she would take me to the comic store. You're her brother, act like one towards her and protect her." Jace lets out a small chuckle but Clary's face softened even more if that was possible.

"I was and never will be upset of my lack of attention during the last couple of weeks, the Nephilim needed you. Don't worry, the angels are taking great care of me. Your Little Shadowhunter, Max."

Clary doesn't move after she is finished reading the letter, keeping her eyes glued on it. Everyone else in the room can't seem to have the effort to move or say a word. Simon and I look at each other, waiting to see what everyone will do. We never talked to Max before, making our feelings lessen for him.

Finally, Isabelle is the one to speak up, only if it is faint, "Clary wasn't even his family and he brought her up more than us." She laughs sadly then says, "Clary…" Clary keeps her eyes trained on the letter.

"I should have told you all before you opened the letter. The letter is not allowed to be saved, but to be destroyed after being read." I announce.

"And how come we can't keep the letter?" Alec asks.

"For one reason, angels would find out and execute us all. There's more reasons, but I think that is good enough for now."

The room once again goes silent until Jace asks, "How do we destroy angelic paper? I was taught that it was indestructible."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, know-it-all. There is only one way to destroy angelic paper and there is no Shadowhunter in the world that would have thought of it."

"A single tear," Clary whispers, continuing to look down at the paper.

Everyone, even myself, look at her in surprise. Not only is it the only thing she said since she read the letter, but that she knew what the answer was.

"Okay, every Shadowhunter but Clary," I say.

"Who's going to do it," Maryse asks. I forgot she was even here, "I'm not going to destroy something from my own son. No one should."

A sizzling noise brings everyone's attention back to Clary, who is no longer holding a letter but smoke. The smoke evolves and disappears, but she leaves her hands still, as if she was still holding the letter.

"No," Maryse whispers. She marches up to Clary and yells in her face, "How could you have the nerve to do that in front of his own family? His own mother? How could you have destroyed that letter from my boy after everything he had said about you? You're an ungrateful bitch." She slaps Clary across the face hard enough to echo through the room. Clary doesn't move, keeping her stance.

Jace jumps up from the table and faces his mother, "Don't you _ever_ lay a finger on Clary ever again. I swear to the angel if you ever do _anything _like that again–" He stops when Maryse walks out of the room, her heels clicking loudly against the marble floor.

Jace pulls his attention towards Clary, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Clary whispers. She refuses to look Jace in the eyes, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Jace puts one of his hands on the side of her face and turns it, "You're face is red and your hand is still bleeding, you are not fine."

"Jace, I'm fine," Clary murmurs.

Jace looks at her then wraps her into a hug. She cries softly into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He looks at everyone in the room, then picks Clary up bridal style and carries her out of the room and through the doors that lead outside the Institute.

"I better go check on mom, make sure she isn't doing anything she shouldn't," Isabelle sighs, lifting herself off of the floor and towards the doors that lead into the Institute.

"I…" Simon trails off, leaving through the door Jace and Clary left through.

That leaves Alec and myself, "So…" Alec asks, "Who gets to write the first letter?"

* * *

**Latin to English**: _(__dedecus ut warlocks' __ubique__) _**roughly translated to 'A disgrace to worlocks' everywhere'.**

**So, what did you think? Please tell me what you thought and follow! Hope to have another chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Maryse and Clary POV

**Isn't this a fast update? Enjoy c:**

* * *

**Maryse P.O.V**

* * *

The only room that doesn't have anyone in it at the moment is the kitchen. There is never peace at the Institute anymore, which is what I prefer. I would be able to handle being in the room with Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and Jace, but if I am in the same room as that Clary character, I won't be able to control myself. How could anyone, Shadowhunter or not, destroy an item of someone's dead child right in front of them? All I know is that I will try with all my strength to break Jace and Clary's wedding, no matter what it takes. Clary Fray will not become family.

The kitchen has a cool breeze coming from the fans on the ceiling, keeping me calm. Alec told me that I would be the first to write a letter to Max. A tear slides down my face and onto the paper that still remains blank. What are you supposed to say to a son that didn't even mention me in his letter?

I tap the ink pen against the paper, making a dot expand on the page. A few minutes later, my hand moves across the paper, writing whatever comes to mind. By the time I'm finished and read it over, I'm happy with my work.

The pen falls back into its case while I blow on the ink, making sure that when I close it later nothing will smudge. I walk into the library to put the ink pen back on the desk when I see that everybody has gathered in here, sitting in a circle. The door is closed, leaving me only to look inside the room from the dusty window.

Alec and Magnus are sitting next to each other, Isabelle is sitting little ways next to Magnus, and Clary is sitting on Jace's lap. Their echo of the library make their voices audible through the window.

"Clary," Isabelle turns to her, her voice sounding mischievous, "I dare you to give Jace a lap dance."

Clary's face whitens but she then grins and turns around to face Jace who has wide eyes. She wraps her arms around his neck and lifts herself enough so that she is hovering over Jace's lap.

She is _not _doing anything to my son!

I swing the door open, making it hit the wall, and march into the room, "Enough! You will not do _anything_ like that with _my _son!"

* * *

**Clary P.O.V**

* * *

The door crashing into the wall and Maryse's voice startle me, making me jump and land on Jace in a place where you shouldn't land on. He scrunches his face together in pain, making me hold in a laugh.

I turn my head to see Maryse standing in front of Jace and I with a glare so deadly it makes me scramble off Jace and sit next to him. My stomach begins to churn, making me hot.

_Please not now._

"Does that involve sex?" Jace retorts.

The three behind Maryse snort, trying to hold in their laughter. I would laugh if I didn't have the urge to vomit. I can feel my face getting paler by the minute, the beats of sweat sticking to my forehead.

"Yes that involves…sex," Maryse's voice is so calm that it is intended to be deadly.

"Too late," Jace mumbles.

"Jace Hernondale you will not do anything of the sorts with that…that imbecile!"

Jace stands and yells at his mother, "What did I say about doing this to her?"

"If I recall it, you told me to never lay a finger on her again," She quickly passes Jace and bends down to my level, "He said to not lay a finger on you. He never said anything else." She looks at my face, "You're going to play that card? Sit down here looking sick and pale while your fiancé does all the work?"

Jace looks at me for the first time since his mother came in the room and notices that I've gotten pale and began to sweat.

He bends down next to me, trying to be as discreet as possible, "Are you okay?" His eyes are big with concern.

"Of course she's okay, she's faking it! I mean just look at her, she was fine when she was getting on you!"

"Mom…" Isabelle walks up next to Maryse, trying to calm her down, "Leave her alone, she never did anything wrong."

"Never did anything wrong? Never did anything wrong! She destroyed your brother's letter. Your _dead_ brother's letter! Now does that seem wrong to you?"

"It had to be done! If it wasn't the Angels would have executed us all." Jace yells at his mother, then turns to look at me, "I won't let anything happen."

"Jace why are you so protective over this girl? She's a Shadowhunter, she can take care of herself. Just because she is your...fiancée doesn't give you a reason to be so protective. Let her get her ass kicked!"

My eyes squeeze shut, fighting off the nausea that gets stronger by the minute.

"I have every right to pr–" Jace stops speaking when I shoot my hand out and grab his wrist.

He wraps an arm around me, "I know, you'll be okay in a minute, let's go." He helps me get off the ground.

We try to walk past Maryse to get to a bathroom but she puts her arm in front of us, not letting us pass.

She stands face to face with me, close enough that I breathe in the air she blows out. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere until we finish this conversation."

I look her in eyes, feeling as if I will get sick any minute, "Okay then, conversation over."

I try bypassing her but she steps in my way once again. This time she grabs my face in her hands, squeezing my face like a mother would to a child when he has back talked her, "What did you just say?"

"Mother, let her go, she needs–" Jace stops when I gag then vomit onto the floor. I get Maryse's hand and feet as well my chin, shirt, and feet.

"Puke," Jace finishes.

I cough and gag again, trying to hold everything down. Jace rubs my back and whispers gently to me, "It's okay, we can get you cleaned up."

I breathe through my nose, taking deep breaths, and nod, not trusting my voice.

Maryse stands there, dumbstruck.

_Good._

"Jace, why would you bring Clary if she was sick?" Alec asks.

"Magnus," Isabelle points to the vomit on the floor.

"Yes, leave the gay Warlock to clean it up," He snaps his fingers, making it disappear.

"Where did it go?" Isabelle asks.

"Simon's bed," He says casually, looking at his nails.

If I wasn't feeling so sick, I'd laugh.

"Jace, it wasn't smart of you to bring Clary out when she's sick," Alec says.

Along with the nausea, I become fed up with Alec's stupidity, "I'm not sick you freaking idiot!"

Alec looks at me, shocked, then Isabelle speaks up, "Oh my god…you…you got bitten by a demon! Jace why did you let her out of bed, she's obviously sick!"

"You'd think Shadowhunters would be less stupid," I breathe deeply.

"What's up your ass?" Isabelle mumbles.

Another wave of nausea hits me, making me lean against Jace. He seems to understand and starts to help me walk, which only causes more nausea. I stand still making him pull backwards, "What are you doing?" He asks.

"Moving makes me more dizzy and nauseous," I mumble quickly, trying to not speak.

"Then we can sit," He suggests.

"I'm in my vomit," I remind him.

Magnus snaps his fingers, making a green t-shirt and black sneakers appear. Jace takes them while I sit on the floor taking deep breaths. I look at everyone in the room, "Do you mind?"

"We're practically family now, we aren't moving," Isabelle says.

I sigh, too tired to fight, and take my shirt off. I throw it on the floor and reach up for Jace to hand me the shirt.

Isabelle gasps, "Clary, what did I tell you about drinking so much soda? Look at you, you're bloated!"

I look down to see the tiny bump that forms when I sit, "I'm not bloated." I snap.

"Clary did you come across a Peki demon lately? You have all the signs for being bitten by one," Alec says.

"She came across another demon," Magnus mumbles.

I glare at him, but then again, he is the only one who realized the obvious.

"I DIDN'T COME ACROSS ANY FREAKING DEMON! I CAME ACROSS A NAKED JACE AND BECAME PREGNANT!" I practically scream at the top of my lungs.

Even Jace was taken aback from my mood change, though he knew about everything.

"Pregnant!?" Isabelle and Alec yell.

Maryse seems to come out of a daze from when I got sick on her and looks at Jace, "What did she just say?"

"That she is carrying my child," He answers defensively.

"Are you meaning to tell me that you knocked that piece of trash up?"

I grab Jace's wrist again, making him look down at me, "Ignore it."

"You are not pregnant! Now I am going to read my letter to everyone, Magnus is going to send it to Max, Isabelle and Alec are going to check Clary for what demon bit her, and we are all going to go on with our day."

Everyone looks at Maryse, not sure of what to say. She looks at me in disgust, "Put on a shirt, nobody wants to see that."

I scowl at her and throw on the shirt, trying to move as little as I could. Jace helps me put my shoes on then sits down next to me, sliding me onto his lap.

Maryse sits against the desk, "I want no interruptions, no matter what!" She looks my way then continues,

"Dear my warrior child,

You do not understand the ache I get when I wake every morning to see my children and see the chair missing a body it used to hold. You do not understand the guilt I feel when I left you that night for a meeting, instead of keeping you safe when I knew that there was danger. You do not understand how disappointed I was in myself for the times I ignored you, for I wasted a minute to spend with you.

I'm sorry for all the times I've told you to put down a magna comic to come and train. I'm sorry I never gave you the chance to makes friends because we always took you on business trips. I'm sorry we were never there for you as much as we should have.

The letter you wrote us later put me to tears. Even though I was never mentioned, I was moved by your words. Never did I know that you were great with words. Your brother and sister love you, as do I.

Make friends with the Angel boys and girls while you're at it. I could tell you what is going on down here, if you'd like. Alec did tell your father and I, he is currently dating the Warlock who is sending the letters. As you were right again for Simon having his eye on Isabelle. They are also currently dating and have the perfect relationship. Now your brother Jace is getting married to Clary. I was okay with it until what she did to your letter. Now, I'm not so sure. Jace deserves better, just as you did.

Fly high my love,

Mother."

I was moved by her letter until the last few sentences. Jace, who looks very angry right now, suddenly glows, burning me.

"Ah!" I scream, jumping out of his lap. I rub the parts of my back that I can reach to try to dull the pain.

He looks down at himself, glowing bright, then at me, "Clary are you okay? I didn't mean to. I had it so under control today…I'm sorry."

"Explain it to my burnt ass," I joke, "It's okay, and I'm fine."

"Maryse, I know this is none of my business in any sorts, but are you sure you want me to send that letter with the last paragraph like that?" Magnus asks.

"And why wouldn't I want to?"

"Because you were rude about Clary," Isabelle answers.

"Magnus is going to send it and we are all going to be okay with it!"

Maryse hands Magnus the letter, who puts it in an envelope. He does a small chant, his fingertips turn golden, and golden sparks fly onto the letter. In seconds, it disappears.

Jace turns to me, no longer golden, and says, "If you ass still burns, I could rub it."

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite **


	3. Chapter 3: Max and Jace POV

**Herro Shadowhunters! I am so sorry for my lack of update but school started and I've just been...gah!**

**But on another note, HOW DID YOU ALL LIKE THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS MOVIE?!**

* * *

**Max and Jace P.O.V**

* * *

**Max P.O.V**

* * *

"Dear Mother,

There is no longer a reason for you to grieve over me. I know that it must be difficult to wake every morning to only see three of your children, but you mustn't let that control you. I have been well gone for over a year and it seems as if everyone has come to accept it but you.

It wasn't your fault that you left on the night of my death. I know that if you were there you would have also died by the hands of Sebastian.

I'm grateful for the times you told me to put down the magna comics and train, it gave me a sense of who I was destined to be.

I always had the words in me to write like this, I just never thought there was a sense in using them.

As for knowing on what is happening down there, I know bits and pieces. Every so often I am granted to look upon you all. The last time I looked upon you all was four weeks ago. Please keep in mind that I every so often see what you all are doing… Jace.

Mother please don't be so cruel to Clary; I could tell by the letter.

With love, your son,

Max"

Putting the angel winged pen back, I fold the letter into three sections so it fits in the envelope. I brace myself for the metallic taste of the envelope when I lick it to stay firmly shut. When no one else is looking, I tuck the envelope in the waistband of my jeans, pulling my shirt over it. My only friend, Kubi, said he would meet me at our fort which lays beyond the center of cloud eight.

Kubi is an off ball of sorts. He has shaggy gray hair that curls right above his yellow eyes. H died two years ago when experimenting on a potion to change skin colors; he was a Warlock in training so he wasn't completely aware on what he was doing. Warlocks are supposed to live for eternity, but Kubi died at the age of fifteen.

The library id only about nine minutes from our fort so I decide to take my time. Not many people are walking when they have wings to take them to where they need to be quicker. I, however, have only sprouted wings the size of an index finger, too small to carry my body weight. Kubi said that my wings will completely grow in once I let go of my past. Maybe I'll never get my full angel wings.

The fort comes into sight until Blica White skips towards me.

Blica White is a thirteen-year-old Shadowhunter who originated from the Boston, Massachusetts Institute. Her hair is as bright as a halo with her piercing blue eyes popping out with her hair so bright. Blica died from jumping in the way of a demon that would have killed her older brother. Its needle suction cups pierced through her, injecting her with poison instantly. She died before the iratze hit her arm. Blica is one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen.

"Max, I see your wings haven't fully grown in yet," Blica waves her white wings that could hug her body from the cold.

"Kubi says they grow in when you let go of your past," I answer.

"Kubi is right. But there is a way to get your wings and hold onto your past."

"And how is that?"

Blica leans into my ear, putting her hand on my shoulder. She whispers, "Lie to yourself."

"Blica, you coming or what?" Her friends yell from behind us.

"Bye Max," Blica smiles then flies to her friends.

"But…" I trail off when she doesn't turn back. Shaking my head, I continue the walk towards the fort.

Once I get there, I already know Kubi is there from the colors that flash from the wall.

"Kubi, whatever you do, try not to destroy our fort," I say, taking the envelope out of my waistband and handing it to Kubi.

"You're giving your family a letter that was stuffed down your pants?"

"Most of them changed my diapers, what's the difference?"

"You're becoming to have more snide comments like that Jace character. I like it." Kubi grins.

"It's not my fault! I've watched Jace and Clary the most. They enjoy each other's company." I look at the ground.

"They're getting married right? I not my head. "But aren't they like… brother and sister? Man, that's incest!"

I can't control my fit of laughter, "They weren't actually brother and sister. I wrote the letter before I looked upon them so I thought they were."

"Oh," Is all he says.

"Kubi, I talked to Blica today," Kubi drops the letter after I said that.

"You talked to Blica? No wait, Blica talked to you? We're talking about the same Blica, right?

"The Blica White. But that's not why I'm telling you this. She… she told me something."

"Told you what?" Kubi now looks generally curious.

"She told me how I could get wings and hold onto the past," Once I finish my sentence, Kubi's eyes widen. He runs up to me, putting his hand over my mouth.

"Don't ever repeat that sentence again, do you understand me?"

I not my head.

He let's go of me and begins to pace, "Blica White out of all please? She doesn't come off as a traitor."

"Traitor? What do you mean traitor?"

"Max, what she is doing is illegal. She, and whoever else she told, is going against the angel's word. You don't want to know the consequence if they get caught."

"Okay I believe you. We should just send the letter now, it's been two weeks since I got my mothers."

Kubi agrees and picks the letter up from the ground. He places it onto a golden plack, making sure it doesn't fall off. He says a small chant that begins to make his fingertips turn purple, then the color shoots from his fingers and at the letter.

Now I wait for the next letter.

* * *

**Jace P.O.V**

* * *

"I don't understand why you think it's so funny!" Clary yells at Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and I.

"You want mint flavored ice cream and peanut butter at once. How would you even be able to eat that?" Isabelle tries to catch her breath.

"Great, now you all think I'm weird. Maybe I'll just go sit outside with Simon, at least he is weirder than me." Clary drops my hand and stomps towards the elevator.

With the window open in the library I can hear Simon, "I am clearly not weirder than a hormonal seventeen-year-old girl!"

We all laugh until Maryse comes in, "Did I just hear Simon say Clary was seventeen?"

"No, he said 'hormonal seventeen-year-old girl'. There's a difference." I say.

"But she is still a teenager. Jace, you're eighteen, considered an adult for Shadowhunters."

"Yes, and Shadowhunters are also allowed to get married and have children at a young age since our life span can be short because of our job."

"I bet Clary's parents would agree with me," When Maryse says that my eyes widen.

"Let me just take a wild guess here and say you two didn't tell Clary's parents that she's pregnant?"

"Or engaged," I mumble.

"Jace, no offence, but that was stupid of you two," Alec says.

"You should tell them today," Magnus adds.

"We were planning to tell them when she, you know, shows," I even know that was a stupid idea.

"And what, you were going to tell them that you two were engaged when they see Clary in her wedding dress? Or how about when the invitation comes in the mail?" Isabelle asks.

"I thought you three were on my side!" I snap.

Jace, honey, I'm sorry but they are right. You have to tell them today." Maryse tries getting to me by being nice, which does little to help.

"But Clary is all over the place today, She got sick this morning, ate as much as I eat, cried twice, yelled at us for her food choices, and is now probably terrorizing Simon!"

"Shermit," Magnus says.

"Simon," Isabelle corrects.

Maryse walks up to me, putting her hands on my shoulder, "That is how it is, honey. And trust me, it is only going to get worse.

I groan in protest.

"You should have thought of these consequences before you two did this," Maryse actually seems to be giving me advice and not saying it because she doesn't like it.

"I guess we should have," I mumble.

"Are you saying you don't want this?" We all turn towards the door to see Clary with tears rushing down her face.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Don't play stupid, Jace!" Clary snaps.

"I'm not," I say, honestly confused.

"Are you saying you don't want our baby? Because it sure as hell sounded like it!"

When I think back on what I had said, it did sound like I meant that. "Oh Clary, I didn't… I didn't mean in. I didn't know it sounded like that." I don't know how to get out of this situation with Clary's mood change.

"Clary, how much of the conversation did you hear?" Alec asks.

"Everything!" Clary cries even more, "Simon heard my name so I came up and stood right here." She turns her attention towards me, "Jace, if I'm so annoying to you then you could have just told me to leave. You can get away from it and I can't!"

"I don't want to get away from it, Clary. I want to be there with you through everything."

"Then why did you freaking say all that?" Clary yells.

Maryse leaves me and walks over to Clary, "Clary, I know you're upset but stress isn't good for you and the baby."

"And why do you care? You've been getting me stressed out every day!"

"I know I've given you and Jace problems for the past three weeks, it's just because I don't like this. But just because I don't like this doesn't mean I don't care for the baby's health."

What surprises me the most is when Clary grabs Maryse in an embrace. At first, Maryse stands ridged but she slowly wraps her into a hug. Clary continues to cry while Maryse tries to soothe her.

Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, and I look at each other, confused on what is going on.

I know that I should be tending to Clary so I walk behind them and open up my arms. Clary lifts her head to look at me, making Maryse let go of Clary and turn around. She walks into my awaiting arms, "Jace." She cries.

I wraps one arm around her and the other on the back of her head, "I'm sorry that I upset you, Clary. I should know that you've taking everything literally now." I rub my hand against the back of her head, know it soothes her down.

"Y-you should have," Clary sniffs.

I hear Alec chuckle a little at Clary's comment. I glare at him, making sure he knows to keep his mouth shut.

"Clary, you have to tell her parent's about this soon, okay?" Isabelle says.

Clary doesn't say anything but nods her head. After a few minutes she takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself down. She looks around at everyone and gives out an embarrassed laugh, "I'm sorry for acting like such a child."

"Darling, I expected worse, if I must be honest. I've seen rages before, this is normal." Magnus says.

"Where have you seen rages?" Alec turns to his boyfriend.

"Alexander, I've been alive for how many centuries? In those centuries I have been in the wrong places at the wrong times."

I start to feel hot and immediately let go of Clary. She looks at me in confusion until fire shows throughout me.

"I thought you said you had this under control today?" Clary asks.

"You were crying and I knew you hated when this happened to I thought I'd tell you something that you wanted to hear," I try to say as swiftly as possible.

"So you lied to me?"

"Well I mean if you put it like that…"

"Jace!"

"Clary, how about we go call your parents, okay?" Isabelle asks.

She takes Clary out of the library and down the hall to use her cell phone.

"So…Jace, how's the weather?" Magnus asks.

* * *

When five o'clock rolls by and everyone is finished getting ready we all leave the Institute and drive to Luke's. Clary, Isabelle, Simon, and I get into one cab while Alec, Magnus, and Maryse get into another.

"So how come I was the last of our friends to find out that you were pregnant? I mean, I am your best friend." Simon turns around in the passenger seat to look at Clary.

"Because you weren't there when I vomited on Maryse," Clary answers plainly.

The driver looks at Clary with a face that is hard to see what he is thinking. I make sure that Clary doesn't look at the man, knowing that she will get upset by him. My goal for now is to keep her in her good mood for later. Clary and Isabelle told her mother that we were all going over so we can all catch up on things, at least it is partly true.

By the time we all get to Luke's it is 5:32, making us a little early. Clary knocks on the door twice then almost immediately it is opened by Luke. He pulls Clary into a hug, "Clary I thought something happened to you before you called today! Your mother and I haven't heard or seen you in three weeks."

Clary laughs, letting go of Luke, "I'm fine Luke, I've just been…busy you could say."

Luke glances at me then back at Clary, "Well, all of you come in." He steps aside and we all shuffle through.

Once we all are inside, Luke shuts the door and walks into the living room. "Your mother is in the kitchen, she might need some help. I offered, but of course 'I don't know sugar from salt'." Luke says.

All the girls go and Magnus go into the kitchen while Simon, Alec, Luke, and I sit in the living room. I look around the house, unsure of what to talk about. I look at Simon, hoping he will be the first to start the conversation.

"So, Jace, what's been keeping Clary away these past weeks?" Luke asks. Great now I have to lie a bit.

"We've been busy with a few demons," lie, only I've been because we just found out Clary was pregnant three weeks ago, "She has been decorating her room in the Institute," almost a lie, we have been looking for apartments, "And…" I trail off when I hear Clary say, "Excuse me for a minute." I know she says that when she is with us and feels sick.

She walks out of the kitchen, looks at me, then makes a quick turn down the hall and towards the bathroom. "And has been a bit sick for a few days," I finish my sentence then follow Clary towards the bathroom.

Clary stands impatiently inside the bathroom. When I walk in I shut the door and Clary lets out a sigh. I look at her, noting she is pale and clammy, "Are you okay?"

"Mom has onions in the kitchen," She says, knowing that I know onions make her nauseous. She walks to the sink and turns it on, splashing water on her face.

"Do you want me to go into the kitchen to tell your mom that you're fine then gesture to Magnus that they need to be gone? He knows you can't stand them."

Clary nods her head, splashing more cold water onto her face. I kiss the back of her head then leave the bathroom.

When I walk into the living room I say to Luke, "Don't worry, she's okay, she got a cold a few days ago and one of the medications side effects that she is having is nausea." Luke seems to believe me but I know Jocelyn will be skeptical.

I walk into the kitchen and tell Jocelyn the same story. When she turns around to pick up the cutting knife I look at Magnus and nod my head towards the onions. He nods and simply snaps his fingers, making them disappear.

Jocelyn turns to where the onions used to be, "Huh, I was almost positive I took the onions out." She walks to the fridge, "I guess I have no more."

She then turns toward me, "So, Clary has a cold, you say?"

I nod my head.

"And one of the side effects is nausea?"

Great, now she is asking questions. I, again, nod my head.

"You don't say? I never heard of a cold medicine that gave you a side effect to feel sicker. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what is the medication called?"

Dammit.

"Mom, there's no need for questions. Can't you just trust Jace?" Clary comes back into the kitchen.

"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you in a while and got a little paranoid, that's all. But dinner is ready so everyone gather around at the table.

We all talk about random topics until I look at Clary, who is sitting next to me, and know that it is time to tell her parents.

"Luke, I kind of lied to you in the living room," I say honestly.

"What do you mean, lied?" Luke asks.

"Well some of what I said is true, but some of it wasn't. But I think I should tell you something else before I say what I lied about." I look at Clary, taking my hand in hers, and take a deep breath, "Clary and I are getting married."

At first Luke and Jocelyn look at us in shock but then Jocelyn whispers, "What?"

"Jace and I are getting engaged," Clary says.

"And would you like to tell me when this happened?" Luke asks. I can tell that he is hiding his anger in his voice.

"A little over a month ago," Clary answers.

"A little over a month ago and you're telling us now?" Jocelyn says.

"Clary, you're still a teenager! What do you think you're doing getting married at seventeen? You have all the time in the world, live your life." Luke almost yells.

"I don't have all the time in the world! After all that has went on here for the past two years, we all don't know how long we have to live." Clary's voice is just as loud as Luke's.

"Clary, I'm sorry but I don't know if Luke and I accept this," Jocelyn tries to keep her voice calm.

"Well if you can't accept this then I don't know how you're going to accept what Jace was going to say," Clary says.

Jocelyn and Luke look at me while I look at Clary, "This is yours to say."

"Mom, Dad… Jace and I… we're… I'm pregnant," Clary tries to come at words.

"You're what?" Jocelyn and Luke say at the same time.

"Jace and I are having a baby," She says.

Luke looks at me with flared eyes. If Jocelyn wasn't holding his hand right now I would have thought he would jump over the table and knock my seat backwards. "You did this to Clary. Now listen well. If anything and I mean _anything_ happens to Clary or the child then I swear I will dedicate my life to tracking you down and killing you. I don't want to see her running off on any demon suicide mission while she is still…pregnant. If she wants something, you drop whatever the hell you're doing and get it. If–" Luke gets cut off by Jocelyn, "Luke…that's enough."

Jocelyn looks at Clary, "How...far along…are you." She seems to be having a hard time saying anything.

"Five weeks," Clary looks at me for confirmation and I nod my head.

"You knew for over a month and you didn't tell us?" Jocelyn asks.

"We actually found out two weeks ago," I say.

Luke glares at me. "Dad," I chuckle awkwardly, trying to ease the tension. He looks at me as if he is mentally ripping my head off.

"Too soon?" I ask.

"Too soon," He almost growls.

Jocelyn turns her attention to everyone else at the table, "And you all knew about this?"

Everyone nods but Maryse adds, "We found out in an unexpected way."

"Clary vomited on Maryse," Isabelle says.

"Maryse, what do you think about this?" Luke asks.

"Here we go," Clary and I mumble in union.

"I will not accept any of this. I believe that they should wait until Clary turns eighteen years of age to marry. And for the child, I won't take any excuse for her not to do something. It may sound cruel but it's not my problem." Maryse says.

"You're acting like this child is a monster," Clary barks.

"Maryse, I think I speak for both Luke and I when I say that Jace and Clary should wait until she is eighteen to get married."

"But I won't be eighteen until March! Mom, that's eight months away. The baby will most likely be here by then!" Clary almost yells.

"Won't that mean the child will be born out-of-wedlock or something?" Simon asks.

"Not now, Simon!" Isabelle hits him on the arm.

"If I might put in my thought here, I do think that the two should be able to marry when they want. Look at them, they are obviously happy together and they have been through a lot together in the past two years. And whither you all like it or not, they are starting a family together." I nod my head in gratitude at Magnus's words.

"Magnus some of that is true but we are the parents and what we say, goes. Clary, Jace, I'm sorry but you two cannot marry until Clary turns eighteen." Jocelyn says.

Before an argument began, a spark came across the room and something fell into the bowl of mashed potatoes. Magnus chuckles, "Kubi is still having trouble with making things appear in certain places, I see."

Alec looks at the bowl then takes out the envelope and hands it to Maryse.

"What's going on here?" Luke asks.

Magnus jumps into a story on how we can now get letters from Max and we can give one back in return. Jocelyn leaves the room then comes back with an angel letter opener, handing it to Maryse.

"There was a letter opener?" Clary narrows her eyes at Magnus and Maryse, "I could've missed the burning of my flesh!"

"Well you know, things happen," Maryse mumbles.

She opens the letter then reads it to us all. When she is finished she has tears in her eyes. She looks at Clary, who is looking down at her lap. My face feels a deep shade of red when Max mentioned me in his letter.

Maryse's voice trembles, "If it wasn't for Jonathan then maybe Max could have been a writer."

And with that Clary stands up and walks out the front door.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought! Hopefully you won't have to wait so long for another update. But keep in mind I'm also working on an Hunger Games story at the same time so once I finish a chapter for this I do a chapter of that story. **

**Favorite, Follow, Review!**


	4. AU

****IMPORTANT MUST READ****

I am sorry to say that this is not a chapter but an Authors Note. I am currently writing another story, Unfolding Scars, that I am almost complete with. But I have been going back and forth from story to story, causing my late updates. So I have decided that I am going to stop this story until I finish the other story.

In my hopes, it won't be a long absence. From what I am thinking, the other story will only be a few more chapters, 3-8 at the most.

I do hope you understand and in the mean time, how about you read Unfolding Scars?

Thank you!


End file.
